What Weird Cats (Akatsuki as Cats Story)
by lion8228
Summary: A story of how three friends find a bag of cats and wreck havoc upon society. T for Hidan (mostly) and other swearing. This is my second Fan fiction so please be nice.


I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and someone banging on my front door. Silently I slipped out from out of my bed. I sighed, my neck was sore from sleeping in a weird position again. It was not the first time I had fell asleep in front of my computer screen. Upon the knocking returning even louder, I left my room and narrowly missed tripping on a stack of books that I had been studying from the night before. "I knew I should have put those away" I murmured to myself. As I neared the door I looked into a mirror and quickly grabbed a hairbrush to try to tame my black hair. I rubbed my one bright green eye, yes I did say one. My right eye is bright green and my left is silvery blue without a pupil. Most people I see look at me with pity and i didn't know why until i realized it was because they think my left eye is blind. It isn't actually and I had 20/20 vision in both. As the banging on the door got louder I had managed to tame my hair and I was rushing towards the door before the my friends broke it down (I could always tell it was them they always knocked with such force that the door rattled), it had happened once before and I had to go into town to buy a new door.  
Opening the door revealed my two best friends, May and Sasha. "Rebekah, why aren't you ready yet, today's the day." May exclaimed. I must have looked confused because Sasha decided to help jog my memory. "The big anime convention is today, remember?" "Right, sorry guys I forgot it was today, come on in while I get ready, by the way great costumes." May was dressed as Konan from the Akatsuki she had dyed her usually brown hair a light shade of blue and then stuck a paper flower in it. Mays usually brown eyes were now a bright orange and she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. May was the shortest out of us three with me being the tallest and Sasha in the middle. Sasha was going as Deidara mainly because she wouldn't have to change her hair. One of her blue eyes was covered by a small grey device that Deidara had worn in the anime. Like May she wore an Akatsuki cloak. It had been hard for Sasha to do the mouths on her hands but she had asked me for some help and I had made some gloves for her that would look like her actual skin and I had painted mouths on them and given them to her a few days ago. "Hurry up." May demanded before heading into the living room with Sasha and turning on my playstation. I headed to my room and closed the door, not wanting to know what damage they were going to cause hopefully I would have to replace it because this one was only two weeks old, I'd replaced the old one after May broke it after yelling at it for discrimination against short people. I had no idea how that happened.  
I was planing to go as Itachi mostly because I wouldn't have to cut or die my hair and I had the sharingan in both my eyes so it didn't really require any major effort. I know that I shouldn't have the sharingan, I mean an anime eye can't be real, can it? And even if Naruto was real wouldn't people know? After tying my hair back, activating my sharingan and putting on an Akatsuki cloak over a black t-shirt and shorts, I was ready to go. "You two better hurry up if you want to get a ride in my car" I yelled. I could hear the two loud 'thuds' of my friends hitting the ground in their rush to get to my car. I opened the door to the garage to reveal my red Honda jazz it was cheap and reliable so I used it often. As I climbed into the driver's seat I heard May and Sasha argue about who would ride shotgun. I laughed at their antics. "Must you two always fight over the unimportant things?" I asked. "Would we be us if we didn't?" May retorted. "No" I sighed "I suppose you would not". As the two of them piled into the car I rechecked the directions. "I'm navigating." May yelled as she snatched the directions "we'll get lost if you're in charge of navigating." I sighed it was well known that I had a bad sense of direction and couldn't get anywhere. I had the unique ability to get lost in a small house. "Off we go" Sasha screamed.  
We were driving along the ocean when May saw a strange object in the water. "What's that?" She said as she pointed to something in the water, I couldn't see because I was driving. "Maybe it's treasure." Sasha replied. "Stop the car" May yelled. "Treasure wouldn't float" I replied as I pulled the car over I got a proper look at the object and saw that it was a rapidly sinking sack and it seemed to be moving. "Who's going swimming?" May asked. Sasha turned to look at me expectantly. I just glared back at her. "Please, you know I can't swim" Sasha begged. Letting out a sigh I turned towards the water and took off my cloak "you owe me chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate" I replied before jumping into the sea and starting to swim towards the sack. The water was cold and i hopes that what i thought was in the sack wasn't actually in it. I had heard tales of people dumping unwanted puppies or kittens into a river or other body of water. It seemed to be caught on a branch which was holding the bag up against the strong tides but I had no trouble pulling it loose. The sack move against me as I tried to hold it above the water and get back to shore confirm my fear that there was something inside. Upon reaching the shore "Gimme the treasure" yelled May, "No I deserve it more" Sasha argued. knowing where it would lead I ignored May and Sasha and proceeded to open the boot of my car. Inside was a backpack that I had filled with things I thought I would need if I was lost. I always believed in the phrase 'better safe than sorry'. Inside the bag was a couple of towels one of which I placed down on the floor of the car boot. I put on my cloak before opening the bag and to my surprise 10 of the weirdest kittens I had ever seen looked up at me. They had honestly got to be the weirdest kittens I had ever seen, especially the blue one and the one that was black and white split in a perfect line down the middle.

~~Akatsuki P.O.V~~  
All the Akatsuki woke up to cold water surrounding them, thinking it an attack most of them attacked each other in self defense which stopped when they felt themselves being lifted and for a reason (that the author could not imagine) they only just realized that they were cats in a sack. "What the absolute Fuck!" Yelled Hidan as Deidara's claws dug into his tail. "Why are we Fucking cats?" "Don't yell in my ear, hmm." The little blond cat replied. "Deidara sempai you're such a cute kitty cat." Tobi yelled "damn you Tobi, hmm" was the annoyed reply. What happened next was a chorus of yowls, which Rebekah didn't hear because she was concentrating on staying afloat. "BE QUIET" yelled a small orange kitten covered in black spots. "Leader-sama what's going on?" Asked a small red kitten who happened to be lying on top of as small pile of black on blue. "It would appear that we are cats" commented the black cat in the pile whose name was Itachi Uchiha. A movement of the sack caused all the cats to topple sideways and soon they found that they had been place one something solid. Light shone into the sack and all 19 eyes looked up at the human staring down on them. "Itachi, how are you there and here at the same?" Asked Konan. "That's not me" "then who the fuck is it?" Yelled the jashinist of the group.


End file.
